Impact-modified molding compositions containing a polyester resin, a polycarbonate resin and a glycidyl ester as impact modifier and their use as molding compositions, for example in the automotive sector for moldings such as, for example, mirror casings and bonnet ventilation grills, in which a glossy, fault-free surface appearance is required, are known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,154).
EP-A 0 803 537 discloses a process for the production of impact-modified polyester/polycarbonate molding compositions, according to which in a first step a mixture of glycidyl ester copolymer and polycarbonate resin in the melt is prepared and then, in a second step, the mixture of glycidyl ester copolymer and polycarbonate resin is combined with a polyester resin and a second portion of the polycarbonate resin.
The object of this invention was, therefore, to develop an improved process for the production of polyalkylene terephthalate/polycarbonate compositions impact-modified with glycidyl ester copolymer that are distinguished by improved gloss and whereby at the same time a good notched impact strength is maintained.